Venomous
by Mister Melancholy
Summary: Claude/Alois one-shots — Zettai Ryouiki: A bit territorial, yes, but who can blame him? Alois's "absolute territory" was to belong to him and only him.
1. Glasses

**Glasses  
**Stares. Gasps. Euphoria—it all happened on account of my interest with Claude's annoying glasses. Alois/Claude

**.**

**.**

**.**

Stares. Gasps. Euphoria—it all happened on account of my interest with Claude's annoying glasses. Just a few hours ago…

_I scrutinized the black-haired, black-clad, golden-eyed demon butler closely, watching his every single movement with vehement interest. He stayed still… refined… boring… That was, until, he swiftly raised a single arm to adjust his spectacles, which have slightly fallen down the bridge of his nose. He then went back to his normal, rigid posture, as if nothing has happened. I continued staring, an eyebrow raising itself curiously._

_I never paid too much attention to his glasses. But, now that I think about it, it seemed that they would always find a way down his face. I do not see how anyone could stand such an annoying thing. Rather than readjusting them every so often, why not buy a new pair that will actually stay put? That would save him from further irritancies concerning his glasses in the future._

_Thus, that led me to suggesting to him, "Claude, you are in need of new glasses." Rather, it sounded more like a command, as Claude dropped to a knee and said a simple, "Yes, your highness," before returning to his usual demeanor. I heaved out a short sigh but proceeded to dragging him to a store that sold spectacles and only that._

_Once inside the store, I was completely awe-struck with all the different and intricate designs of various glasses. However, as I know all too well, Claude will definitely pick out a rather boring pair, and we will be on our way back to the manor, bored out of my mind. That did not seem like the case, though, when Claude took a short glance around the store. Then, he breathed out, "Your highness… Which pair would suit me best?"_

_I was surprised… shocked… completely taken aback at his question. But, I was more or less filled with joy with the interesting turn; I flashed a toothy grin towards his direction and grasped his wrist, dragging him to a mirror. He stood there, firm and rigid yet again, but he seemed to be a little more laid back. I smiled._

_In but a few short minutes, I went back to him, producing a wide variety of glasses—all of different shapes and sizes. They fell onto the counter in front of him, and I smiled mischievously at my demon butler. "Shall we try out a few, to see what best suits you, Claude?"_

_He simply nodded in response. I quickly progressed to removing his spectacles myself, setting them aside, out of the way of the rest. Then, I picked up a random pair and put them neatly on the black-clad butler. The result: a fit of laughter and giggles emitting from the depths of my throat._

_"Claude! You look silly!"_

_He softly coughed into the palm of his hands and removed the glittery, sequin-infested, pink spectacles, setting them neatly aside. I giggled again, very amused with his flustered reaction._

_It continued in this manner for the next few hours. Me putting on a random pair on Claude's face, me laughing and commenting at how idiotic he looked in each pair, him coughing into the palm of his hands and setting the pair aside, grieved to know that there was another silly pair to be tried on. Finding a proper pair of glasses for Claude seemed to be a rather difficult feat, much to my surprise. I suppose I was expecting this little trip to only take but a few minutes. But, I did not mind in the least, as I found this little expedition to be both amusing and hilarious._

_When it finally came down to the last pair of spectacles, we realized that it was the original pair Claude had. We both looked at it and sighed as I put the pair onto Claude's face, watching as it slowly slid down the bridge of his nose. He readjusted them, as usual, earning yet another deep sigh from me._

_"That was a waste of time," I enquired sadly, staring into the golden eyes of my butler. He nodded, adjusting his spectacles again. A growl subconsciously forced itself out of my mouth as I forcefully grabbed his annoying glasses off of his face. He seemed too surprise at my action, his mind probably having gone to a phase of befuddlement and shock. I, on the other hand, was suffering from a burning rage bubbling in the pit of my stomach. "Screw these fucking glasses, Claude." I tossed his glasses aside, which caused the black-clad butler to twitch ever so slightly. Though, even if my current demeanor suggested it, I was in total awe at how stunning Claude looked like without his glasses._

_"Your highness…" It was a gentle and soothing whisper. A shiver crawled up my spine, but I remained dignified, holding my chin high and glaring at him intensely. His rigid posture became more stoic from my deathly glares. "Your highness…" he repeated with the same manner as before._

_"Down," I commanded brutally, watching as the demon kneeled down before me. I began to skillfully wrap my hands around his cheeks, smirking at the surprised and confused look washing over his face. I smiled at him, quietly saying, "You look fucking amazing without those damn glasses, Claude." I gently bumped my forehead unto his and grinned at the mild impact. "Besides, it would be rather difficult to kiss you if they keep falling off your face, right?"_

_He took in a deep breathe, and I found myself doing the same. Then, in one swift moment, our lips collided, earning pleasurable moans from the both of us…. It felt as if I was in heaven, which I found quite ironic considering the fact I was kissing one hellish creature. Nonetheless, we continued we are lip-lock, earning a few stares and gasps from the other customers. That did not matter for both of us, however, as the wonderful sensations tickling our bodies droned out everything else around us…._

**

* * *

**

The very next day, I noticed that Claude was wearing his same old spectacles again. I called for him, watching intently as he poured my tea in a fine china cup. However, when he came to give it to me, he removed his glasses in the process, looking at me as if expecting something.

I was confused for a moment, but when I finally realized what he was trying to tell me, my eyes widened to an unfathomable size. I snickered, then smirked, and pounced on top of my demonic butler, lustful intentions evident in both of our eyes….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HMMM, SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS FAIL? OTL**

**(I wrote this in the spur of a moment as I was having trouble with another Alois/Claude one-shot… which currently has 4k words and is still not done yet. Sigh. Stupid writer's block.)**

**I have some theories regarding Claude's glasses.**

Theory 1:** Claude has glasses because he's a shinigami.**

Theory 2:** Claude has glasses because he really can't see.**

Theory 3:** Claude has glasses because he knows it makes him look sexy.**

Theory 4:** Claude has glasses because he's the love child of Sebastian and Will, and he takes more over Will than Sebastian.**

Theory 5:** Claude has glasses because he thinks it'll make him look sexier than Sebastian.**

Theory 6:** Claude has glasses because it will stop Alois from gouging out his eyes.**

Theory 7:** Claude has glasses because Claude has glasses.**

Theory 8:** Claude has glasses because he's a shinigami. Oh wait, I already said this, huh?**

Theory 9:** Claude has glasses because it makes him look sexily smart.**

Theory 10:** Claude has glasses because it makes for some pretty epic scenes where he throws his glasses in the air, then does something extraordinary, and somehow his glasses are able to easily fall back on his face. Woah.**

Theory 11:** Claude has glasses because Alois has a fetish for tall, sexy butlers wearing them.**

**Yeah… I think the most plausible one is theory 3. Possibly even theory 6.**

**Well, anyway, I'm thinking of writing something like this, except about Alois's short shorts, explaining the origin of it and all. And of course, some nice Alois/Claude fluff. :P**


	2. Zettai Ryouiki

**Zettai Ryouiki  
**A bit territorial, yes, but who can blame him? Alois's "absolute territory" was to belong to him and only him. Claude/Alois –

**.**

**.**

**.**

There are many creatures that may be deemed territorial. One of which is the graceful web-spinning wonder—the spider. They aren't as pesky as people claim them to be, per se; when one finds a little arachnid somewhere they normally shouldn't be found, one assumes that they would be prolonging their visit and keep returning. However, these magnificent creatures more than likely will not come back to that place unless it is teeming with prey. That is, after all, what the spider craves: food to reenergize their bodies… to maintain a healthy and stable lifestyle.

Most spiders, however, are rather possessive. When it comes to sharing anything, well… that is practically impossible for our little eight-legged creatures. What is theirs remains theirs and is not to be shared. That is their code—their motto—their way of life, and it shall stay that way.

Claude, of course, is the same way. Though it may not show through his stoic mask, the demon always finds himself getting rather testy whenever one comes near his prey, with salacious intent engraved heavily in their eyes. He couldn't exactly call it jealousy, but some lesser form of that. He knew for a sole fact that he has already skillfully trapped his young prey in his intricately spun web, ready to be eaten whenever he would like. The contract, however, forbid that; but still, he found that he could do whatever he pleased with his young master, for he was firmly in the spider's grasp with no possible means of escape. His young master was forever his until he may "greedily devour" his soul in the end, savoring the corrupted flavors of a once-innocent boy.

Nonetheless, that didn't restrict others it simply ogle at his young master, especially when it came to his precious "absolute territory". The demon did not appreciate it at all, as he has, as aforementioned, already claimed and captures his young master. Every nook and cranny of the blonde was to belong to him and only him. There was to be no one to take it from him. Absolutely _no one_.

Claude blankly stared at his young master, who had just woken up from a rather longer-than-usual slumber. From his fazed expression, it seemed that his young master was still gently being rocked in the tempting arms of Morpheus but was trying his best to persuade himself into jumping off and breathing in the freshness of a new day. Claude internally smiled at the sheer beauty his younger master was still capable of even as such an early hour. With wispy platinum blonde locks sticking out here and there, groggily pale blue orbs that glistened with vitality and youth, and his ever-so flawless porcelain skin, there was no excuse _not_ to gawk at such comeliness.

The ever-obedient black-clad butler proceeded to assist his young master in sitting up correctly, unbuttoning his half-translucent night frock in the process. His young master continued to ogle at him with innocent blues, his mouth slightly agape and his face drained from any color whatsoever. There were times when Claude noticed his young master barely moved his lips, the intent of speaking obvious, but no words ever came. This minor tidbit could have easily been overlooked, but Claude was a very tentative creature, especially when it came to his young master. He, again, smiled internally at such an angelic boy, bemused by the ironic thought that such a lily-white boy literally sold himself to a nasty devil such as himself. Also, that his apparently "unsullied" boy was actually only the evil incarnate in disguise. Not that Claude minded, of course; it would only made for an even tastier treat.

When the butler was done unbuttoning the night frock, he removed it with ease and folded it neatly, setting it aside to wash later. Then, with one swift motion, he immediately produced a silky, white long-sleeved shirt. While he was attempting to put the shirt over his young master's head, said blonde began to gently brush strands of stray hair away from Claude's face, smiling sweetly in the process. By that time, his young master was already somewhat more alert than before and was tracing a slender finger on his leg out of boredom, sighing deeply.

"Claude," his young master enquired in a still-bromidic tone. "I am very thirsty."

"What would you care for, your highness?"

"Hmm…" His tone was quiet… contemplative. The unnatural sereneness was something Claude wasn't used to. However, he found it rather soothing, though suspicious to an extent. "I'm in the mood for Earl Grey."

"Yes, Your Highness."

As the demon turned on his heel to leave, he felt a weak tug from behind him. Turning his head slightly, he saw his young master clutching on to the tail of his black coat, his head down in melancholy. "Bring me with you, Claude."

The black-haired butler remained silent, but loyally did what his young master commanded; scooping up the young boy in his arms, taking in the sweet scent wavering off from the boy, he walked out of the room, swiftly pacing by. He noticed that one of the triplets were looking at his young master in a tempting gaze, and Claude internally scowled, attempting to cover as much skin on the boy as possible. The sudden shift in the way he held the blonde made Alois moan softly, nuzzling his face into his butler's chest. Muffled words came out of his mouth, but they were incomprehensible.

Once the two reached the kitchen, Claude still irritated by the triplet's lingering gazes, he gently brought his young master down on the floor and continued to make his Earl Grey tea. Alois clung onto his butler happily, fondling with Claude's free hand with childish innocence. "Hey, Claude… are you jealous?"

"…of what, your highness?" His voice remained stoic, as usual. Though, deep inside, he felt flustered; was he really that obvious to the blonde?

"Those people… who look at me like they want to eat me up. Are you jealous of that? I'm sure you want your _prey_ to belong to you… and only you…"

Claude didn't reciprocate, but only stared at the blonde, scrutinizing him with the upmost interest. Alois continued to play with his butler's gloved hand, massaging his thumb in an unusual manner. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that his young master was smiling slyly; oh, one could only wonder what vile and malicious intents swirled around his young master's head.

"Touch my thighs," ordered the blonde with surprising authority. Claude hesitantly reached for his young master's thighs and gently pressed a few fingers against the soft porcelain, quickly retracting back. Alois pouted angrily and snatched back his butler's hand, rubbing it forcefully against his thighs. The blonde let out lustful moans, panting at the forbidden touch of his butler's….

"This spot… no, all of me… my absolute territory… is to belong to you, Claude. Only you. Remember that."

Claude continued to stay refined—like a proper butler. But, he felt as if his body temperature was rapidly increasing, his hunger growling at him with untamed cholera, his heart—oh, he actually _had_ a heart?—pulsating as if it would jump out of his body any second now… He has never felt such emotion before in his life, but they were rather… _pleasant_.

He let his young master move his hand like a puppet, not letting any hint of enjoyment to escape him. Surely he was happy beyond belief, though. His young master has stated that practically his entire _being_ was to belong to the demon's clutches… The sole thought of it was enough to make the demon smile—inside, of course. He would never let anyone dare touch the boy, or he would make sure they would experience a sort of pain never thought possible by any creature alive.

A bit territorial, yes, but who could blame him? Alois's "absolute territory," and pretty much everything else about the perky little blonde, was to belong to him and only him—and it, of course, will stay that way until the day the demon devours his sweetly tainted soul. _But hopefully, that won't be any time soon…._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I was actually going to make this into a separate one-shot, but since I don't want to clog my story archive with any more stories, so I decided to post it here. Now this will be my little section for Alois/Claude and Claude/Alois loving. Though there will more than likely be more of the preceding considering I can imagine Alois topping Claude more. :)**

**I don't like this one. Possibly because it was based on a trope, and also because I'm trying out a new writing style. :P To anyone who doesn't know, _zettai ryouiki_ is the area of skin uncovered between the skirt (or rather, in this case, Alois's short shorts) and stockings/leggings/etc.**


End file.
